


Past Influences

by Aeroja



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Flashbacks, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 17:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeroja/pseuds/Aeroja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan Mitchell. That name was flittering in Carlos Garcia's mind the whole summer. Little did he know, that it would be burned into his mind shortly after the fated moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past Influences

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! First Cargan story published, although I'm not new to the fandom. :P This is the same story as on Fanfiction.net, so you can follow it on either site. I'm posting it here so that I'll have: 1. A backup, and 2. a chance to spread the Cargan! I hope you enjoy this read. It's going to be multi-chapter...but I don't update that fast, so please bear with me!

It all started on that day, in the small town of Northfield, Minnesota. Carlos was sitting on his bed, listening to music while looking out of the window toward the blue sky, patched with small gray clouds.

"Awesome weather…I should call Logan to see if we could go to the park together~" he mumbled happily to himself, resting his hands under his head for no particular reason. By 'awesome weather', Carlos meant partly cloudy. A grin grew from his mouth at the thought of Logan. Logan- Carlos' best friend since 3rd grade.

The two boys were about to enter 7th grade at Lauderdale Jr. High. The brunette boy had an extremely cute smile, as well as a seemingly devious smile on his face whenever Carlos saw him. Lately, Carlos felt like he was more than best friends with Logan. He couldn't really put his finger on it…but something was definitely different.

'How can I like someone more than a best friend…?' he thought inwardly, sighing as he turned down the volume on his iPod, giving himself more space to think.

A black Infiniti pulled up into Carlos' driveway, humming with power. Carlos pulled out an earphone, distracted from his musing. He glanced out of his second-story room's window, peering down at the people seated in the driver and passenger seats. His face lit up as he saw the familiar blur of wild brown hair as he saw Logan take off his seatbelt, his mother inaudibly saying something with a straight face. Before Logan got to the front door, Carlos jolted into the hallway and headed toward the staircase. Racing down the stairs, the hyper Latino forcefully slammed into a wall, bouncing off and heading towards the front door.

Whoomph. Logan heard a muffled sound that sounded awfully like a body running into a wall. Wincing at the thought, he rang the doorbell once. The door opened, and all Logan could see was a rush of black.

"Hey Carlo-mmph!" he stated happily, his greeting silenced by a full flying body tackle administered by one hyperactive Latino boy.

"Logan! Logie! I missed you!" Carlos cried out happily, oblivious to the fact that he was laying on top of Logan.

"Hey Carlos, nice to see you too," Logan grunted, trying to free himself from underneath Carlos. It's not everyday that he's greeted with Carlos' signature glomps. Oh wait…

"Oh, sorry Logie!" Carlos leapt off of his victim, stretching his hand out to help Logan up, blushing in apology.

"Don't worry about it, Carlos. You give me those almost every day, after all," Logan chuckled, taking the offered hand and hugging Carlos. "I'd like to tell you something later in your room…" he whispered into Carlos' ear.

Carlos, being the energetic boy he is, widened his eyes and nodded, leading Logan up to his room. Of course, Carlos wasn't going to have his best friend over without playing video games first!

~Two hours later~

"I still don't see why you're so good at these games, Carlos," Logan sighed, dropping his PS2 controller in defeat as Carlos beat him again in Marvel vs. Capcom 2.

"It's because I'm awesome!" Carlos exclaimed, not really answering Logan's question at all.

Logan shook his head and muted the T.V., looking at Carlos with a peculiar expression while saying, "Carlos…I have something I need to tell you now."

The Latino nodded, reading the mood. He pivoted his body to face directly towards Logan while giving the silent signal to continue.

"I'm moving." Logan stated with a shaky voice, lifting his head to look at Carlos. Both of the boys could see sorrow reflected in each other's eyes- they established a silent connection.

"But…why?" Carlos questioned softly. The reason didn't matter to Carlos- he just needed time to take it all in.

"My dad found a job in Arizona…he said that we had to move," Logan answered, moisture gathering in his eyes. "But I don't want to go!" he almost-shouted. "I don't want to leave you, and this town!"

Carlos regarded him with a teary expression. "I don't want you to go either, Logan…" he sniffled, cursing inwardly at Mr. Mitchell's sudden intrusion between their bond. "I want you to stay, I really do!"

Logan gave him a defeated smile, hugging Carlos tightly. "Best friends forever?" he questioned softly, tears carving trails down his pale face.

Carlos let his tears fall, hugging Logan back. "Best friends forever."

Logan peered out of the airplane window from his seat, slowly climbing elevation as he left his old town behind, crying inwardly as he reveled in the cherished memories it had brought him- the town, the school, and Carlos.

Carlos glanced out of his window with slightly red eyes, curled around the spot where Logan sat. He stared at the stuffed elephant seated on the ground across the room- a gift that Logan had given him three years ago for his birthday. Wave after wave of memories washed over Carlos, filling his mind with Logan and their memories together. He put his head on his knees, and began to sob uncontrollably.

They both held back on one statement at their time of separation.

'I love you.'

It started snowing.


End file.
